Mixture Meanings
by Lendra-chan
Summary: Remake of episode 66. A little gift would be perfect for Kaoru on her brithday. So a gift she will get. But what happens when that gift is a ring? And instead of her birthday, it’s Tanabata? What’s a guy to do? Oneshot


A/N: Hello everyone! Yes, it's me XD.

No, I'm not starting a new story, (well, I am but not what you think)

This is my first one-shot story I've ever written and I've been dying to write it.

**Warning** – Spoilers for those who have not seen the episode. But if you don't have the boxset, you won't see it… :D;; don't hurt me! –ducks- And a change to the ending! –ducks again- Oh yes! And Battousai.

Battousai: I'm a warning? –blinks-

Lendra: yes. –nods-

Battousai: why?.! –glares at lendra-

Lendra: Because you're crude, cold, and humorously self berating…in a witty kinda way. –counts on fingers-

Battousai: -rolls eyes- well that's obvious.

**Original Story: **

This is an episode that occurs after the Kyoto arc. Kenshin fishes up an engagement ring from a cat fish on Tanabata day, and gives it to Kaoru. Kaoru, ecstatic from getting it, thought she was getting married to Kenshin-Kenshin on the other hand, had no idea about the western custom of rings signifying marriage. It turned out that the ring belonged to someone else and that his life rested on it. Once Kenshin learned the meaning behind the ring, he immediately deadpanned while Sano and Yahiko tried to get it back from Kaoru.

In the end, Kaoru found out the real story and was rewarded with the news that Kenshin never intended an engagement to Kaoru, but just a gift. (He thought it was her birthday. And he took the situation rather dramatically. Oh woe poor Kaoru D: )

In the end, everything was ok, but I felt this need to just twist the story a bit and add a little of my own spice in the mix. It lacked KxK!

I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer** – I do not own the Rurouni Kenshin cast. Oh but how I wish I did. I DO, however, own the twisted part of this story so please refrain from stealing it.

**Note**: This story is written in first perspective with both Kaoru and Kenshin. The first perspective is Kaoru's, and then it changes every single time. So every other one is Kenshin.

Battousai – _italics _

Rurouni – _italics and underlined_.

* * *

Mixture Meanings

**

* * *

**

It was absolutely gorgeous; beautiful; magnificent.

Its sapphire gem just gleaming back proudly into my own.

I just wanted to stare at it all day.

But unfortunately, I couldn't. I wasn't out on a jewelry shopping spree. I was out because staying inside on such a beautiful day was just plain lazy.

But it was just so charming! Ignoring the fact that I was debating with myself, I continued to stare longingly at the beautiful jewel.

Light voices started to peer into my thoughts and I looked over to the two who were traveling with me that day. Tae and Tsubame-chan.

Huh…forgot they were with me.

"You know, Kaoru. That ring there isn't just any ole ring."

Tae was speaking. I turned away from the ring and looked at her in surprise. Well of course it wasn't any old ring! It was breath taking!

"It's used in western customs for swearing your love to someone else. When a man gives this to a woman, they're asking for their hand in marriage And since tomorrow is Tanabata, it's supposed to work even better. It's placed on the ring finger of your left hand."

She had this blissful look on her face as she lifted her left hand and presented her ring finger in her example while Tsubame who was next to me blushed to the roots of her hair.

Oh. So _that's _why it wasn't just any old ring.

"Engagement ring, huh…"

I turned back to the ring that was displayed in the glass window of a jewelry shop while Tae and Tsubame-chan continued their small conversation about marriage.

_I, _however, was somewhere else. My mind had journeyed off into dream world while I became victim to it's scheming.

Here we go, day dreaming again.

_He tugged me gently onto a bridge that over looked the still water that drifted down the side of Tokyo. His grip on my wrist was careful, but his pull was so urgent. I could feel his sword callused fingers rub against the tender skin of my wrist. Then, he stopped once we reached the middle. _

_No one else was around us. _

_It was just me, him, and the abandoned bridge in which we stood on. _

"_What's the matter, Kenshin? Why haul me out here? Is something wrong?"_

_My questioning didn't seem to phase his handsome smile that was plastered onto his face. _

_Instead of answering me, he fished around in his gi sleeve and pulled out his fist with a small item clenched between his index finger and his thumb. _

_My breath had fled from my lungs as my eyes caught sight of the object._

_A ring._

"_Sessha is sorry that this took so long, Kaoru-dono."_

_An…apology? _

"_Sessha wants you to have this. It's Tanabata day and this gift seems most fit, de gozaru."_

_My words would fail me, I knew it, so I smartly kept my mouth shut and lifted my hand with a rosy blush on my cheeks. I had to close my eyes, for fear I'd burn my eye sockets dry from staring at the ring so long. _

_I felt his hand clasp mine and slide the ring onto my ring finger of my left hand. My heart beat was racing and I felt this electric shock jolt through me when our hands brushed. When he finished, I inspected the ring with a blissful sigh._

_I felt like I was soaring. _

_I lowered my hand so I could look at Kenshin's face. His violet eyes were shimmering brightly from the reflection of the river which held the image of the moon._

"_Sessha asks your hand in marriage, Kaoru-dono. Will you marry Sessha?" _

_His voice gave me chills that ran down my spine. It suddenly sounded more attractive then it was before. I gazed into his lazily lidded eyes and let my voice take over. I was surprised it actually cooperated. _

"_..Y-Yes…" _

_My heart was pumping so fast. I felt like I would faint any minute. And as soon as I blinked, we were suddenly standing before a futon, surrounded by rose bushes._

_A double futon. Meant for two people. A married couple. _

_My heart was going to fail me. _

_But, before I could retreat, Kenshin picked me up from the floor bridal style and carried me over to the bed. I tried to sputter out protests, but he didn't seem to really notice. _

_Placing me down onto the futon, Kenshin stalked over to me and pressed his lean body against mine. I could hear my heart beat and I'm sure he could've too. But he didn't really pay attention to that._

_He suddenly slipped a masculine hand under my yukata and I yelped in surprise. He only chuckled airily in my ear and I shivered from the feeling it gave me when his breath dances across my earlobe. He trailed small kisses down my cheek and avoided my mouth on purpose. _

_Oh dear god, I was going to pee my undergarments if he continued. This was something not even my imagination could cook up. _

_The feeling of his rough fingers trailing down my stomach and back up to my chest caused another yelp to escape me along with a shiver._

"_K-Kenshin, w-we can't do this..!"_

_He only chuckled again. Of course it was funny. Weren't we husband and wife now…? He didn't seem to mind my mental self berating as he continued. Electric shocks exploded through me and then, as the time passed, a painful stun for mere seconds erupted, then only pleasure._

_What was a girl to do…?_

_I glanced around wildly about the rose bushes as my mind sped at a heart failing speed of a mile a minute. I could feel Kenshin's body above mine. I had a vague idea of what was going on but could it be true?_

_I was glazed with sweat and he was bare. I didn't want to know if I was as well. I continued to stare about the flowers. Suddenly, my eyes fell upon a rose that seemed to be the purest and the most beautiful of them all. _

_And right when my eyes landed on it, the whole rose bud separated from it's stem and dropped to the ground. _

_My eyes grew wide. _

"_Kaoru…"_

_Kenshin's voice…? _

"_Kaoru…!" _

_No, too high…_

"Kaoru, Kaoru! Get a hold of yourself, will you? Kaoru!"

_Was that Tae? …What's she doing in our bedroom? _

"Kaoru-san, please wake up…"

_Tsubame-chan as well? What, do we have an audience? Can't two people have some privacy when in the middle of…well, in the middle of _this?

"Kaoru, get your head out of the clouds!"

I continued to daze in and out of consciousness. I had no idea exactly what had happened from the time I started day dreaming to the time I ended up on the ground, mumbling giddy remarks like an airhead. There was probably a crowd around me…

Tae and Tsubame-chan were discussing something now…about Kenshin and myself.

Oh dear…today wasn't my day.

When Tanabata came around, it always turned out a mess.

This one was bound to the same fate as well, I assume.

Great.

* * *

"Special…occasion? Oro?"

I stared at Tae-dono with a bit of a perplexing stare. What did she mean? Special day? Special occasion? My mind just wouldn't allow me to fully understand the reasoning that Tea-dono had attempted to explain to me. I tried to get a small grasp on what she was saying but nothing came to mind.

_My god, you're so dense. _

I wanted to groan. Here he was again, abusing me as always. Battousai was such a nuisance.

_Please, refrain from bothering me today, Battousai._

I heard a snort somewhere in the back of my mind. Mocking me again. It's not healthy when you know you can have a full out argument with yourself. Not healthy at all.

_I _am _you, idiot. You're just an **idiot **is all. _

Oh boy. News flash of the century. I didn't exactly admit that I was well…_stupid _because I wasn't. But I was no genius either. I had a good grasp of reality, sure. But some things just didn't really come…smoothly.

Like this conversation with Tea-dono for an example. I was lacking terribly when it came to the subject of women.

_Especially _Kaoru-dono, de gozaru.

Don't take that the wrong way here! It may seem like I'm insulting her, but that's not the case at all.

I just find myself a lot more…dense around her. My throat closes up a lot and I say a lot more…ridiculous, (to be polite) things then I would in a conversation with Misao-dono or Megumi-dono. She made my heart flip.

Oh dear me, _Sessha _should really get back to the laundry! My mind's beginning to wander.

_I told you, **idiot. **Pay attention to Tae. She's saying vital stuff! _

Yes sir.

Refocusing on the perky woman before me, I tried to pick up on the last few things she was finishing up in her chatter.

"Ken-san, today is a special day for Kaoru! I really need you to find something to give to her. A little gift, is all. Something special, though."

A…gift? Special day? Oro?

_And here we come full circle. _

I had to agree with Battousai on that one. I had just ended back on square one. But then something occurred to me. It was about Kaoru-dono and a special day…

I could put two and two together!

Her birthday, of course!

"Why, of course I'll get her something, Tea-dono!"

Tae-dono seemed quite pleased with my reaction as she clapped her hands and thanked me several times before reminding me about the gift, and then rushing off, not too far.

_Gee, I wonder why she was so happy about us agreeing to get Kaoru a gift..._

_That's Kaoru-**dono** to you, Battousai. And **I **agreed, not you._

_Ah, shut it. Now that it's her birthday and that she's 18, that means she's an adult now and can get married and have- _

Oh dear lord, I knew where this was leading to.

_Battousai, **please! **Refrain from thinking about that for the moment! Especially on Kaoru-dono's birthday!_

I groaned inwardly as I slowly proceeded to continue the scrubbing of the garment that sat abandoned in the washtub for the moments that Tae-dono had my attention.

I really did love the laundry. I could ignore the Battousais snide remarks and focus on my work.

But my mind wandered back to the gift.

What was I going to get Kaoru-dono on her birthday? I had no money to afford something fit for her.

Dear me, I was in a pickle.

_Well, you could always give our**selves **as a present! _

I whapped my forehead several times. Stupid Battousai, stupid, stupid. This was going to give me a headache.

Oh why did I have to harbor the same body as he? Why?

_Aw, shut it. You know you love me. _

It was absurd to think, but Battousai did seem like a brother at times. It was odd to call _myself _a brother to _me_, but he was in every way, my opposite. And just as brothers are, he could be annoying to the high heavens.

But as my thoughts began to wander once more, I had remembered that Tae-dono vaguely mention about how Kaoru-dono had collapsed in the street the day before, mumbling strange things.

When I had heard that, I felt my lips start to move at rapid pace, asking the questions that mainly lead to one.

'Is she ok?'

Tae-dono assured me that Kaoru-dono was just fine and that was a relief. It _was _a hot day yesterday, after all. I wouldn't want her getting heat stroke, de gozaru.

Oh well, as long as she was ok.

Back to the laundry in the mean time!

_Hey, isn't that garment you're washing Kaoru's underwear?_

Oh boy.

This was going to be a blast.

My face heated as I continued to wash the article of clothing a bit more rapidly than before.

Anyone wonder what it's like to do a woman's laundry with the Battousai?

I promise you will _not _be bored…

…de gozaru ka…

…Oro…

* * *

I stood idly in my room, staring intently at the little calendar paper flap. It read back at me in bold print the month - August, day – the fifth, and year - 1878. Along with the special event or holiday.

Tanabata.

Engagement ring.

Everything was just so complicated. I groaned and ran a hand through my hair. I was just about to walk out of the room and onto the deck in which I had my shoji door exposed to when Kenshin's voice greeted my ears.

"Ohayou, Kaoru-dono!"

I blinked a few times and greeted him back. I took note of the fishing pole that was balanced on his shoulder, but I decided to ask anyway.

"What are you up to, Kenshin?"

He flashed me one of his breath-taking smiles and replied-

"Fishing, de gozaru!"

I frowned slightly. Fishing, eh? What for?

"Well, I must be off!"

I couldn't let him get away with that! Did he not know what day it was?.!

"Wait, haven't you _forgotten _something…?"

Suddenly, he stopped in his stride and then jolted up, pointing his index finger upward in exaggeration.

"Oh, of _course!_ Yes, I _have!"_

And with that said, he dashed off back the way he came as my heartbeat started to race. But within a split second, he returned back and he had a small case with him and a goofy grin.

"Forgot the bate!"

My arms dropped to my sides. Bate…? Bate!.? I felt like I wanted to slap some sense into him and scream into his ear 'IT'S TANABATA DAY!' But I'm sure that wouldn't have been what a _lady _would do. Ugh, how I wish I could just stick with my 'screw lady-like' motto.

Instead of strangling the poor guy, I resorted to a small hint of a reminder. Maybe _that _would work.

"Kenshin, it's not bate…it's just that…today is…well…"

I stuttered a bit. On purpose, of course. Maybe that would jog his memory.

"Oh yes! Today is such a beautiful day!"

Oh for crying out loud! Kenshin, you cannot be _serious! _Have you forgotten that it's Tanabata day? Are you seriously that _dense_?

As he sauntered off happily after saying his goodbye, humming some sort of tune, I felt the urge to cry. He forgot. I sniffed a bit and frowned, looking at the ground while fiddling with the fabric of my kimono.

But suddenly, my urge to weep was swept away with a brisk wave of anger.

Who needs him anyway? He can get towed down the river by a fish and _drown _for all I care!

And with that thought branded in my mind, I walked bitterly over to the dojo to train with Yahiko.

"Who needs him…"

I muttered quietly under my breath. I needed to remind myself of my former thoughts.

Because, there was one problem with my judgment.

It was all bark and no bite.

Who needed him? Well, I can answer that without a thought. As easy as counting to three. I'd be a hypocrite to say otherwise. And I'd be lying to myself as well. So who needed him?

Simple.

_I _did.

* * *

_Smooth move, idiot._

I groaned and let my shoulders hang once out of Kaoru-dono's sight.

_Battousai, please. Give me some slack. I had to make her believe that I had no idea today was her birthday. You know how I am with her. _

I heard another mocking snort. Great. Here comes the berating.

_Yeah, I do. You get all stupid and idiotic around her. And you have the worst excuses and avoidance skills of the whole human race. You could have at **least **acted a bit more...well… I don't know, **smarter. **_

Oh gee, that really helps.

_Well, what was I suppose to do? Just walk away and let her think that I've left the dojo again? I had to let her know I was going to fish. She didn't need to know it's for her. _

Oh yes. I've found out my gift for Kaoru-dono. A fish.

Stupid, I know.

But what can a money-less rurouni like myself do when it comes to gifts?

I sat down on the grass beside the river and cast my pole's line into the water and awaited for the bate to do its stuff.

After some minutes that seemed like hours had crawled by, I considered leaving the fishing idea and just trying to come up with another plan as a gift for Kaoru-dono.

But as if the gods had heard my desperate thoughts, a strong pull on my rod had arisen my hopes and I started to battle with the fish on the other end.

Boy, this one was strong! At times like these, I really wish Sano was by my side.

I wasn't up for a wrestle with a fish.

But it looks like I'm about to have one.

Oro…!

* * *

"You've got to stay on guard!"

"Right!"

Here I was, sparring with Yahiko. A maiden who hasn't even got one suitor. A bouquet blusher. A simple flower could brighten my day.

And yet I was in a dojo, sweating bullets and waving a wooden sword around. I was about to berate myself even more, when a sharp pain was inflicted into my palm and I yelped, dropping my sword.

"Itai!"

Holding my hand as it throbbed, Yahiko quickly rushed over to me and dropped his sword.

"Are you alright, Kaoru?"

" I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

To my surprise, Yahiko looked concerned, rather than smug.

"Hold on, I'll go get some cold water, alright? It's be awful if you fractured it!"

And with that said, he dashed out of the training hall. Fracture? He just hit a nerve and…

Why was he being so nice?

Well, it was a pleasant change. I smiled and noted his sudden considerate actions with a grin.

I walked out onto the porch when Yahiko returned with some of cold water and told me about why, exactly, it was so cold. Fresh well water.

Then, he offered me a back rub.

Was he feeling ok?

"Wait a minute, Yahiko, why are you being so nice to me?"

And he answered me while also rubbing my back.

"You've taken care of me so long and I guess I could pay you back!"

_Pfft. Yeah right! Pay me back, my a-_

"Hey! Jou-chan!"

Before I could finish my personal opinion of Yahiko's most obviously bogus answer, I looked up to see Sano approaching us both with a tray full of pastries.

"Hey, Sano!"

I greeted him rather jovially despite my neutral mood. Hey, spread the happiness, right?

"I was visiting Katsu, and I remembered that you really liked cake and pastries and such so I got you some Costello's from Katsu and headed here to the dojo!"

Gee, how ironic. Yahiko and Sano seem to be spoiling me with all these great things while Kenshin just decides he's going to fish, out of the blue, on one of the most important days of the year.

I hate you, irony.

But despite my irritation, I smiled and jumped up at the realization that the pastries were for _me. _

But man, I really needed to watch my diet. I had sweets more often then not. Any more and soon I'd become a sumo. Was this world against me or what?

"Oh, Sano, thank you so much. C'mon, let's share!"

I turned from Sano to Yahiko in my suggestion to 'spread the happiness'. The happiness being the cake. But to my surprise, and utter shock, Yahiko turned down my offer, claiming that they were specifically for me, and me only.

Was this kid _sick?.! _

Didn't I constantly hear him complaining about no good food around here?

I sighed and decided not to hurt myself in the thoughts about his sudden change of heart and dove into the cake.

Delicious!

And to top it all off, Yahiko dashed off once more to fetch me some tea.

Something wasn't right here.

I watched with surprise as Yahiko disappeared into the kitchen. I then glanced back at Sano who just continued to smile at me.

Wait a minute…

Wasn't there some sort of saying about this…?

Like…boys always make fun of girls that they like…?

Suddenly, my mind came up with this almost creepy solution that maybe, all this time, Yahiko and Sano actually had a _crush _on me!

I shook my head rapidly to rid those thoughts.

No, no, no! Kaoru, hun, you're rushing to conclusions. Rash and barbaric conclusions. It couldn't be!

But…what if it _could? _

Oh, what do to? If Sano liked me…dear me, I couldn't like him back, I've got Kenshin to love!

And Yahiko…way too young. He was like my little brother!…

The thought of him as my lover freaked me out to the extreme.

Thankfully, before I could think anymore unnerving thoughts, Yahiko returned with the tea.

But…just to be safe.

"Yahiko, I want you to know that you're younger than me, but we'll always be good friends. Like brother and sister!…ok?"

Yahiko looked at me nervously, a shy grin on his face.

"Friends? Brother and sister? Great! That means that if something of yours is broken, then you'll forgive me…right?"

Suddenly, I noticed the decrepit piece of art that lay shattered in his palms while the remains were cradled with care.

My…vase!

"Yahiko Miyojin! That was my favorite vase! How could you!"

He just backed away with the same nervous smile.

But to his luck, Sano spoke before I could strangle him.

"C'mon, Jou-chan. I'm sure he didn't mean it. You can forgive him. And while you're at it, could you do me a favor and lend me some money? Tae's getting adamant about my tab that's building at Akabeko."

THE NERVE!

So _that's _why they were so nice to me! Buttering me up so they could weasel out some money and forgiveness!

Of all the dirty tricks!

They knew I could be easily persuaded! Those jerks!

I stood quickly with a growl.

" Listen up! Today is a special day for girls of my age! And I will _not _have you guys take advantage of me!"

And with that said, I threw their little gifts, good and bad, back in faces. Literally.

Then, I tramped bitterly over to the opposite porch with a huff, muttering about their stupidity, and Kenshin considerateness.

Then, as if on cue, Kenshin returned with a bright smile on his face.

"Kaoru-dono! I've got a big one!"

I sighed.

"That's very nice, Kenshin."

What was I suppose to do? Throw a party? I don't mean to be rude to him, but I wasn't in the mood for giddiness.

"Yes it is! I've got a big fish, head and all to memorialize this special day for you!"

Wait ,wait, wait. Special…day…?

For _me? _

"You mean _that's _why you were fishing today?"

Kenshin gave a cute little bob to his head.

"Yup!"

I smiled brightly and laced my fingers together. Oh Kenshin, you're so sweet!

"Thank you Kenshin! I thought you'd forgotten!"

He grinned at me and glanced at the basket he held around his hand.

"Well, that's why I was out! So, we'd better start salt roasting-"

Then, he reached into the basket with his opposite hand and pulled out-

"-Our catfish!"

C-c-c-c-catfish!

As if lightning had stuck a mere foot away from where I sat, I backed away from the flopping fish in Kenshin's palm and ended up pressed against the wall with a look of dread.

I _hate _catfish! They're so gross and-and- oh get it away!

Call me girly, but I would have nothing to do with that disgusting creature!

And as to be expected, Kenshin watched me with a frown on his face and a look of confusion.

I think he didn't need an explanation for this one…

…Kami, I hate catfish…

* * *

Great. Just great.

To my absolutely wondrous luck, Kaoru-dono just _had _to have a loathing passion for catfish. And catfish happened to be the fish that was hooked onto the other end of my fishing line.

Oh curses! What are the odds!

But, considering it was _me _fishing, fate must have known I was to fish up something to Kaoru-dono's distaste, despite my good intensions.

I hate you, fate.

I sighed as I continued to serve the catfish to Sano and Yahiko who willingly took my offer when I said I'd cook it for them if Kaoru-dono didn't want any.

_Which she obviously didn't. _

Oh, just the perfect time to show up. I ignored that comment and continued to serve the fish to them both.

"I guess Kaoru-dono dislikes catfish, de gozaru."

"Well I think it's good!"

Although Yahiko's comment was enlightening, the purpose that the catfish was originally supposed to serve was still unfulfilled and continued to pester me.

Oh why did it have to be a catfish? The one fish that Kaoru-dono so happened to despise?

Ah, well, I guess fate would have it this way.

"Oh, goodness, Ken-san! I know it's the thought that counts, but this really isn't a fit gift!"

Oro! Gee, Tae-dono snuck in well…

I looked up at her with confusion.

"I'm sorry, Tae-dono. But I just don't have the money to get Kaoru-dono something decent."

I didn't answer the questioning looks that Sano and Yahiko gave me, proceeding to take a bite into the catfish when suddenly, my mouth was met with something hard. And round.

"Oro!"

"Kenshin, something wrong?"

I looked at Sano then back down, spitting out the object in my mouth. At first I thought it was a bone, but it couldn't be.

"It's something…hard…"

Then, sitting in my palm was none other than a beautiful ring.

What was a ring doing in a catfish?

"Ken-san…is that a ring?"

I looked at Tae-dono and nodded. Suddenly, she became quite excited, and gasped, demanding my full attention. She suddenly gave me a full course lesson on what just to do with that ring that suddenly sat in my palm.

Give it to Kaoru-dono, place it on the fourth finger of her left hand…or…her ring finger, as Tae-dono called it. I think I had all the basics down.

And, as she instructed, I wasted no time and quickly getting to my feet and heading to Kaoru-dono's room.

Taking a deep breath as I approached her room, I called to her.

"Kaoru-dono, may I come in?"

Hearing small bustling noises and a few thumps, I held in a chuckle as Kaoru slid the door open with a flushed look on her face. I took a quick peek inside to see a tipped over basket of some little fruit snacks and I frowned inwardly.

Kaoru-dono shouldn't have been eating all by hear lonesome.

Dismissing the thought, I stepped forward, the ring in hand.

"I'm sorry that this has too so long, Kaoru-dono."

I hoped that was a nice start…

* * *

Here I was, cursing Kenshin for his inconsiderateness while nibbling at some of the fruit in my room and there's a sudden knock on my door. Who should it be but Kenshin!

Gee, today was just full of curve balls.

I quickly discarded of the fruit and opened the slider door.

And there he stood.

With something in his palm.

"I'm sorry that this has took so long, Kaoru-dono."

Wait…this sounded vaguely familiar…

Becoming curious, I glanced at the gift in his hand.

"This gift is for you, de gozaru."

Wait…was…was that…

An engagement ring…?.!

I squinted my eyes and got a better look at it.

Sure enough, it was the beautiful ring of my dreams.

My heart felt like it stopped as a hot flash possessed my body.

It was an engagement ring.

Kenshin was proposing to me.

I felt my eyes meet his own as they shined brightly with this sudden over flow of bliss.

That catfish had to be some sort of trick.

Oh Kenshin, you don't know how much this means to me.

I lifted my left hand and closed my eyes, expecting him to do the same as he did in my dream.

There was a pause and a few exchange of words from Sano and Yahiko who had shown up in front of my room, no doubt following Kenshin out of curiosity.

Then suddenly, I thought I heard Tae's voice.

I opened my eyes to answer my question of hearing and was presented with Kenshin, suddenly stumbling toward me.

A collision was in store.

And, out of sheer modesty, I grabbed him by the collar of his gi and flung him across the room, then pointed a finger at him with a blush.

"Kenshin, you know better then to ever think of doing that here-"

But before I could finish my scolding, the hand that I used to point at him with possessed a certain object that was much more interesting then berating Kenshin at his forwardness.

The ring had ended up on my ring finger…!

Forgetting my earlier embarrassment, I quickly proceeded to thank Kenshin, only to have my thanks fall upon deaf ears as Kenshin had ended up in a heap of pain and in the middle of his 'Oro' ing as a result of my toss.

Oops.

* * *

I had just recovered from the powerful throw that Kaoru-dono had presented me with.

It wasn't my fault! I had stood there, slightly bashful as Kaoru-dono looked at me with the expression she held, the closed her eyes and held out her hand. I didn't know what to do. Sano told me not to be intimidated.

Easier said than done.

And then, what does Tae-dono do? She pushes me!

Well, first, she scolds me. But _then _she pushes me!

And that had earned me a trip across the room.

But, Kaoru-dono _did _seem much happier. Well, at least I know that _I _am the cause of that.

_But don't you think it's slightly odd? I mean, it's only a ring.. why would a ring make her **that **happy…? _

Now that Battousai had mentioned it, it _did _seem slightly strange.

She even spoke about cooking class, saying that she should 'strike while the iron's hot'.

What in the world has gotten into her?

I shook my head and let her continue to float about the dojo on cloud nine, enjoying her bliss. It was a warming feeling to know that she was so happy. She was, well, basically, adorable when she was in this mood. She had this bubbly air about her while she skipped around.

I couldn't resist a few stares at her, while, most likely, grinning like an idiot.

It was almost 2:30, the hottest part of the day when Sano came back to the dojo, looking quite upset.

"Kenshin, we've got a situation!"

I was confused as to why he seemed to eager to tell me what this 'situation' was.

I was surprised to hear what his story was.

Just how much of a coincidence was this?

His story had been something along the lines of-

This young man he had met while heading out to fish was searching for a ring that he had lost in the river.

The same one I was fishing in before.

He had thrown the ring away the night before, thinking that the one he was going to give it to, on plans of marriage, had another man, who actually turned out to be an old childhood friend.

Now, knowing that she still intended on getting married, he searched for the ring all around the river where he through it in, but couldn't find it, and settled on the idea that killing himself would make up for it all.

It had been a sapphire gem.

The same ring that I had given to Kaoru-dono.

That I received from the catfish.

Which I caught in the river where he lost the ring.

It all tied together with such great irony in slim chances it was almost funny.

But since his life was dependent on getting this ring back, I guess I'd have no choice but to get it back from Kaoru-dono.

"We'll just tell Kaoru-dono the reasons for taking the ring back and I'm sure she'll understand, de gozaru."

I wish we didn't have to. She was so happy. I loved to see her this way. But a life was something you couldn't compare to anything and Kaoru-dono knew that just as well as I did.

"Hold on, Kenshin. It's…more complicated then that. Jou-chan's not one to be selfish…but it's not selfishness that we have to worry about."

I looked at Sano in confusion.

"Oro?"

"Let's let Tae, our matchmaker, explain the details."

I glanced over at Tae-dono who suddenly looked shy.

"Oro?"

…

Her story ended.

And my mind went blank.

Engaged…

Kaoru-dono thought…we were engaged…

She thought we were getting married…

And that's why she was so happy…

_Well…I sure feel like shit right now…_

It wasn't her birthday…but Tanabata.

_We **missed **her birthday…_

I wanted so dearly to go crawl under a rock and rot.

The embarrassment of the most obvious mistake of her birthday and Tanabata, and then the thought of how to break it to Kaoru-dono that my intention was to never get married, but to just present her with a gift.

I had never felt like more of an idiot then I did at that moment right there.

Tae-dono had apologized many times about the situation, claiming she was the one at fault.

But it didn't make any difference to me.

I still felt like I just killed my best friend.

The tree that I had leaned up against suddenly came up onto my back as I unexpectedly felt the support of my knees start to fail me.

"I…thought today was her birthday…"

My eyes were twitching from the sheer stun of Tae-dono's words which sunk into my brain.

Marriage…

Kaoru-dono…me…

Married…

…

Suddenly, my world became very blurry and unstable. I felt my knees buckle under me as my mind went blank.

Voids of confusion washed over me while Sanosuke and Yahiko ran off to supposedly get the ring back from Kaoru without hurting her feelings.

They originally requested my help. But it was all I could do to keep myself from keeling over. I could barely function.

I sat by myself for the longest time with one thing ringing through my mind.

Marriage…

Oh man, how was I going to break this to her…

* * *

I was in a dream world, I swear.

I couldn't believe it. I was actually engaged to Kenshin…

I was his fiancée…

We were going to get married…

I was so caught up in the many things to come that I didn't year the soft padding of feet approach and I certainly didn't expect the sudden voice that called my name.

"Kaoru!"

My heart just about shot up into my throat as I swiftly turned to face Yahiko who stood with a stern look and a bokken in hand.

"Yahiko…?"

"I want to train with you!"

I wondered exactly why he was so persistent but I didn't question him as we headed to the dojo.

Suddenly, as we began our match, it occurred to me.

I wouldn't be able to watch him much longer after Kenshin and myself got married so it'd be best to train him as much as I could.

But suddenly, I was abruptly surprised when his bokken came flying toward me and he suggested, with a tone that implied it as a demand, that we practice Jujutsu.

He quickly restrained my arm behind me, and I knew he was acting cocky and probably felt victorious.

Not on my watch!

I quickly fisted my hand he held behind my back.

"You want Jujutsu? I'll give you some Jujutsu! Kamiya Kashin style!"

And with that, I grasped his arm and flipped him over my shoulder. He landed quite roughly and I winced. Gotta remember to be a bit more gentle.

Flabbergasted, he painfully turned from his knotted position on the floor and over onto his stomach, weakly supporting his weight on his palm.

"What? K-Kamiya Kashin has Jujutsu?"

Oh, I wanted to just take a picture of his face at that moment. Priceless.

"Kamiya Kashin focuses on staying alive. Now, if we didn't have a sword in hand, we wouldn't do too well with that motto, now would we? Practicing Jujutsu is another style of Kamiya Kashin that just so happens to lack the use of a sword."

His jaw dropped even more so if possible.

"You can't be serious!"

I smirked. I felt so evil.

"You wanted to train, so train we will. Extra hard."

As I approached him, he sputtered out protests but it was his falter. He shouldn't have suggested Jujutsu!

Oh, this was going to be fun.

* * *

_Married, married, Kaoru-dono thinks we're getting married_

_Oh, woe is he who sits in the grooms seat for the bride to come…_

The little tune I sang in my head just kept repeating over and over. I felt as though my life has just been drained away. What a wonderful feeling.

_You're a real idiot, you know that. You make it sound like it's the worse thing in the world. _

_But it is! I can't get married to Kaoru-dono!_

_And why's that?_

Although I wanted to be angry with the Battousais remarks, I couldn't find myself producing any sour vigor against him. He was right. I was making it seem like the end of the world.

Why?

I just couldn't get married to her.

It seemed too…odd.

_How so? _

I couldn't picture Kaoru-dono as my wife, try as I might. It was just too difficult. I didn't deserve it. Me, a happy husband, didn't suit me. It never did.

_Oh, so **Sessha **doesn't deserve it, is that the case? _

I had to agree with Battousai once more. It was true. The way I was making things out to be was that I dreaded any kind of connection with the Shihondai when it was that I didn't _deserve _any contact.

Oh, how mixed up life could really be.

_Think about it, nimrod. Who do you think Kaoru would rather be hitched to? Some random guy who came along in some tan tuxedo with a pocket full of money claiming he was a decent guy, or someone she knows, trusts, and obviously cares for._

I scowled slightly.

_How would you know she cares for us?_

I heard, yet again, another snort.

_Look at how she's acting. She's on cloud nine. Do you think she'd be that way if she were engaged to some street creep? Now, answer the question. _

I thought about it for a moment. I truly didn't want Kaoru-dono to be engaged to some man that she didn't' know, but if he could support her, then—

_No, you airhead! Who gives a damn if he could support her? Think about her feelings, for kami-sake! Do you think **she'd **be happy? And what about us? Would you just sit by and watch? Think about it. How painful would it be to watch her kiss some other person. To be intimate with another person. To be changing the undergarments of her children from another man. I say, t'hell with if he can support her! **I'm **not going to just sit and watch!_

Suddenly, the reasoning that Battousai had screeched to me hit hard.

He was right.

I don't think I could stand watching her with someone else. Let alone change the diapers of her children…

Her children that were the sons and daughters of another man…

I shuddered at the thought as I felt a lump form in my throat.

I don't think I could pull that off with a smile on my face. It wasn't possible. My expression was drained white when I pictured Kaoru-dono with one child clinging to her index finger while the other hand was hoisted upward and its thumb planted in its mouth while another lay in her arms, sound asleep and her stomach enlarged with another one on the way while a man stood proudly behind her.

I could feel a wave of rage pass over me and I knew that Battousai was just fired up to pick a deadly fight with the daring suitor.

But there wasn't any suitor. Not yet anyway. There was only Kaoru-dono, a ring, and a stupid Rurouni which most likely blew the only chance he had to ever get any closer to Kaoru-dono.

_Hey, speak for yourself! _

And that stupid Rurouni happened to be me.

"Kenshin."

Sano's voice broke me out of my thoughts. I looked up at him wearily. Oh boy, he was up to something.

"I need you to start a bath for Jou-chan."

I tried to find a reasonable explanation as to why I should do that. But at the moment, my mind just wouldn't cooperate with me.

"Why…?"

Sano has this serious look on his face that surmised a thoughtful plan.

"If Jou-chan bathes, she'll take off her ring."

It sounded reasonable. And logical. Which was quite frightening considering it was from Sano…

Although I would rather avoid Kaoru-dono at the moment, we needed the ring first and foremost.

And so, I fired up the furo for her. And not too soon after that, Kaoru-dono had happily obliged to my offer of a nice bath, claiming she had worked up quite a sweat with Yahiko in the dojo when training his newly suggested Jujutsu.

And there I had ended up, stocking logs into the burning fire.

"How is it, Kaoru-dono?"

I heard a purr of pleasure. Ho boy. Chills.

"Oh, it's perfect!"

"That's good! Take it easy, de gozaru."

Oh, how I wished I could just curl up and die! She sounded so happy and yet here I was stabbing her in the back with my complying to Sano's plan.

Oro…Sessha was in for pounding…

I heard her humming contently within the bathhouse and my heart started to sink deeper into that blasted dark pit which my own ignorance created.

I was bound to end up with at least two broken limbs, a black eye, and a patch of hair missing. Not to mention a guilt trip.

_Ack! Not the hair!_

_Yes, Battousai…the hair. _

I held my head in attempts to stop the already imagined pain that was to come to the hair attached to it. I could hear Sano and Yahiko entering the bathhouse and I just about bolted from the upcoming scene of the crime.

I knew that if Yahiko and Sano had to pull off their stunt, they needed to keep quiet as a church mouse. But as to be expected, their small grunts and mumbles grew louder as their bickering as to who should search through Kaoru-dono's garments for the ring became clear to both myself…and to Kaoru-dono.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TWO DOING IN HERE? PEVERTED FREAKS! **PEEPING TOMS**!"

I winced every time I heard a thwack here and a wham there. Yahiko and Sanosuke had themselves to blame for that one. They shouldn't have fought, de gozaru.

But then again, if Kaoru-dono really intended to hurt them both, they wouldn't have done that in the first place.

Kaoru-dono's sweet by nature and no matter how much she may kick and swing her bokken around, she means no harm to any of us. Little bonks on the head are nothing really…

But then again…

_The hair…not the hair…_

Ororo…

* * *

I couldn't believe those two!

Here I was, enjoying a nice bath that Kenshin, my fiancé (oh, I loved saying that), had so generously started up for me, and then they sneak in!

Those little rats!

I made sure to give them a good whooping as a simple warning before turning back to my bath. One glance at the ring on my finger, then, rushed away all of my anger.

My thoughts from earlier made a blush appear on my face.

Bathing with Kenshin…washing each others backs…

My stomach just wouldn't stop doing little flips.

I was giddy and I knew it.

Oh, what a beautiful day.

* * *

The day was coming to an end. And I was dreading every second that seemed to tick by. Unannounced to Kaoru-dono or the others, I prayed with my every being to Kami-sama:

Stop the world I want to get off!

And boy did I ever.

I continued to fan the smoke sense around the area while Kaoru-dono sat beside me in all her shining glory.

Just emerging from the bath, she was still flushed from the heat and her hair was still damp, comfortably dressed in a yukata. Despite the sudden change of her mood around me, she looked quite content with her hand gently threading through her hair as a brush while sneaking small glances at me.

_Sessha needs to take a cold bath after all this…_

I could just about die. I just knew that sooner or later that tranquil air about her was going to vanish.

And to my absolute horror, Yahiko and Sanosuke had decided to appear at that time.

And just as I suspected, as soon as their presence was intact with ourselves, Kaoru-dono's form turned rigid and her aura grew bitter.

I didn't blame her, really. I wouldn't be too happy if my privacy was disrespected as hers was.

"And what would you two want…?"

She didn't sound too happy.

_How observant. _

I was temped to mock him and agree but I resisted. I looked up at Sano who had a smirk on his face, then Yahiko who had an overly sweet smile. They were up to something, and the pint mug filled with a thick beverage with a strong stench of liquor held in their hands proved it.

I truly hoped they weren't going to do what I thought they were going to do.

_Think about it, idiot. Smell of liquor, stench of liquor, it's alcoholic. _

Oh man, he was right.

_But they can't give it to Kaoru-dono! She's an out-of-control drunk!_

_Tell that to the Akabeko where they got it from._

I was thrown off guard at Battousais last comment. I looked up at Sano to hear him vaguely mentioning that it was a western drink called 'beer'. At that, I desperately tried to get his eyes direction to myself so I could remind him of Kaoru-dono's lacking ability to hold alcohol in her system.

But to my utter dismay, Sano handed the 'beer' to Kaoru-dono, and for a double-whammy of dread, she swigged the large glass of 'beer' into her mouth and down her throat.

There was no stopping it now. I hid my face behind the fan I held in disappointment. This wasn't going to end pretty, I knew it.

Kaoru-dono then drew the glass away from her mouth and gasped for air, hiccupping in the process. She looked slightly off balance.

"Hey…is this alcoholic…?"

She had managed to slur out that much while Sano told her it was alright to 'kick back.' He just didn't take to heart how much 'kick' she was going to have when 'kicked back.'

Kaoru-dono slurred an agreement and then, wobbling slightly, fell backward, unable to hold her composure.

Sano and Yahiko looked quite accomplished and rushed over to her with smirks while they tried to pry the ring from Kaoru's finger.

Kaoru giggle a bit, claiming that it tickled her when they did that.

I bit my lip to keep from grimacing. I knew that something was going to happen.

"Sano…"

"Kenshin, shush! We need to concentrate!"

"But…But Sano..!"

"SHH!"

Fine! See if I care when they get their faces punched in. I wanted to cross my arms in irritation, but I was looking forward to saying 'I told you so.'

"She's an out-of-control drunk, Sano!"

With that, both Yahiko and Sano froze in their tracks. Oh yeaahhh that's right! Kaoru's completely wild when she's wasted. Ah ha. I bet that's what their thoughts were. And as if on cue, Kaoru sat up quickly with a snarl on her face and her famous right hook in play.

"I SAID THAT _TICKLES!" _

And uuuup they go.

_That was one nice upper cot.. ._

I had to agree with him on that one. I definitely had no regrets. However selfish it may be, I'm glad I wasn't on the receiving end of that punch.

_And now, what goes up must always come down. _

Right he was. They landed rather roughly in a tangled heap while Kaoru sat quite still, fist still clenched.

"I give up…"

I believe that weak whine of defeat came from Yahiko.

"It's Kenshin's fault. _He _fished up the catfish with the ring…"

And that came from Sano, however stupid it was to say that.

And to my absolute dismay and horror, but as I expected, Kaoru heard Sano and questions formed in her drugged little mind.

"Catfish? Ring? Wha-?"

And that's when I cracked. I couldn't handle anymore of it. I got up and kneeled in front of her and continued to do so until she noticed.

"…Kenshin?"

I took a deep breath. This was not going to be easy.

Here we go…

* * *

"WHAAAAAT.!.?"

This just couldn't be true! It could be!

He never was planning on getting married…?

He just gave it to me…? From a _catfish?_

What the hell!

My life was draining from my face as Kenshin continued to kneel before me.

This just wasn't fair…it wasn't fair at all…

He mentioned that a man's life rested on the return of his ring that I wore on my finger…

Well, that's reasonable…but…but…

I felt Yahiko and Sanosuke swarm me at that particular moment, trying desperately to get the ring off of my finger.

I felt like a fool. Like a half witted bag pipe with air for brains. I wanted to just go run off somewhere and beat my head against some solid object until it bled.

God, I'm so stupid!

How could I even _believe _for one second that a man like Kenshin would even _consider _a sweaty rag-doll like me, a wife…

I wanted to cry.

Call me a cry baby…a weak little snob…but…it _really _hurt…heh, it hurt a whole damn lot.

Suddenly, I was handed all sorts of products that I was supposed to take. I looked at the bottle in my hand to see it was…vinegar?

"Take it! It'll make your body more maneuverable!"

…

Slowly, I obliged. I drank the whole body. My lord, I felt like I was going to be sick to my stomach. The tart taste of vinegar was stinging its way down my throat. After a while of tugging, it didn't work. And so, the tests of all sorts of pointless beverages continued until all hope seemed lost for the removal of the ring.

Serves them right…! They shouldn't have taken advantage of my naiveté…

"Why won't it come off? It went on easy, didn't it?"

Sano's complain was answered by Kenshin who stood behind, watching it all. He placed his forefinger and his thumb on his chin thoughtfully.

"Well, Kaoru-dono practices swordsman ship daily so her skin is doubtlessly rougher than regular woman's hands."

Oh, that's it! I've couldn't hold it in anymore!

The tears started to flow down my face and I really didn't care as I let my anger go free.

"W-Well excuse me…"

My voice was weak which I cursed myself slightly for the rush of emotion I was feeling…it hurt, to be truthful with you, when you're denied what you long for most.

Kenshin, most likely out of curiosity, looked up at me but jerked back at my tears.

"F-For having rough skin…"

Kenshin's eyes were dilated as he gulped.

"K-Kaoru-dono, I…"

I didn't want to hear a word of it!

I jerked my hand away from Sano's hold and reared up, fist clenched.

"Kenshin, you **idiotic jerk**!"

At this point I didn't really care about the location of my punch, I just let it all go and let my famous right hook take place with my left hand. Luckily for me, it had landed quite forcefully on his left cheek and he flew…

No, really…he flew.

And with that, I weakly unclenched my palm and off slid the precious ring. Quickly, Sanosuke caught it before it hit the ground and Yahiko proclaimed victory while Kenshin lay quite befuddled with his limbs tangled within each other and most likely on the verge of consciousness.

Call me vain and cold-blooded but he deserved every single inkling of pain he got.

He should have told me…

That it was just a plain old gift.

And not let me play on false hope…

Love really stinks…

* * *

What a mess…

I held an ice-pack to my throbbing cheek as I watched Kaoru-dono shove a crap load of food into her mouth from afar.

Everything was set in the ring-situation. The ring was returned and everything was back to normal, yada yada.

But with Kaoru-dono, things couldn't have been worse.

She had quickly shed her tears, which were, by the way, a painful burden to bear.

I always hate to see her cry…it's like someone's tearing my heart out of my chest.

"Well Kenshin, I guess it was meant to be…"

I wanted to bore holes into Sano's chest for saying that…

_This doorway outside the Akabeko's never looked colder…_

Boy, I couldn't agree more. I sighed as I turned away from the entrance where I watched Kaoru-dono and her…well, _way _to comfort herself. I turned away from probably my one chance to make it all right…to set everything straight.

_Idiot…_

One big breath, I closed my eyes and started to walk away…

Until—

"Where in the heavens do you think you're going?"

I blinked and stopped dead.

"Tea-dono?"

"You rear your butt around and get in there!"

I stood baffled as she glared at me and had her hands placed on her hips. What? What do I do? I'm confused, tell me that again, will you?

I wanted to say that…but somehow I think she knew that I had caught her every word…

Before I allowed myself to accept her…suggestion, she took my shoulders, turned me around and shoved me into the restaurant.

That's the second time she's pushed me…

I stabled myself, hesitantly looked back at Tae and Sano. She stood firmly at her post while Sano simply smiled and waved.

…Some friend _he_ is…

_Well…here we go…_

I hesitantly approached Kaoru's booth as she continued to stuff her face, muttering darkly about love and it's evil charms. I sighed and teetered on the tips of my toes to my heels a moment before clearing my throat.

Doing that _did _earn a reaction from her.

She turned around, startled and looked at me with her suddenly oh so beautiful sapphire eyes, only to be dulled and shrunken in boredom at the sight of me.

Yeah…what's so great about me anyway…?

I bet those were her exact thoughts.

_Oh just shut up and apologize! Say something you moron! _

"What."

Ouch…that stung. I felt the urge to tug at my gi collar. But instead I closed my eyes and said what was needing to be said.

"Kaoru-dono…I'm sorry…"

She continued to stare at me…

….not…a good sign.

_Idiot! Bold! Be **bold!**_

I had an impulse, yes, but I had no idea if I should have acted on it or not…

_**Do it! **_

I took one deep breath, leaned down onto my knees and did the thing that I thought I would never be so bold as to even think about…

I kissed her.

It was so simple…yet…not…so simple.

I let my lips touch hers for the briefest of moments, but at the time…it didn't seem to be so brief. Her lips felt so soft… Orororo….

I wanted to kick myself hard. What was I thinking?

When I pulled away…it was as if I had told her I gutted Sano and sold Yahiko for money.

Her eyes probably couldn't have gotten much wider than that. Her face had this pretty blush to it while her mouth gaped open.

_Think of something, quick!_

Ummm….ummm…

"Happy Belated Birthday…?"

_Smooth._

Oh god I never felt so dumb before. Just give me a paper cone and a marker and let me write dunce on it so I can save some dignity instead of going through with this.

The silence felt like it was going to last forever…

But, to my absolute horror…

She started to cry.

Kill me, god… kill me now…

Oh kami, just let me die here! Somebody shoot me.

Anybody got some turpentine? I could _really _use some of that right now.

_Shut up and comfort her! _

Like I _could…_

Ok think, Kenshin, think. What do you do when the girl who has your heart clenched in a knot is staring at you crying…with no sobbing…?

I swear I could smell the smoke of my frying brain. But fortunately for me, Kaoru spoke up first.

"Kenshin…you don't know…"

Erm…specifics might be slightly appreciated because, frankly, I don't know _a lot _of things…

"How…"

Howwww…mad you are? How grossed out you are? How pissed off you are? How stupid I am? How utterly careless I am? How heartless I am? How -

_We always sucked at guessing games._

_Shhh!_

"…Long I've waited for this…"

Wha-..?

Well…_that_ was a surprise…

She was smiling at me…She was actually smiling. It was the brightest smile I had seen in the record of 'Kaoru-dono smiles'. Someone hand me a pair of sunglasses.

"Was it…the kiss…or something?"

I was surprised that I had actually managed to utter any words at all…

And yet, she nodded and laughed and kami, how glorious did that laugh sound. It was music to my ears. I felt as content as a little school boy. My face was red as I scratched the back of my neck nervously as she continued to beam at me.

Well, what a turn of events. First the giddiness, then the shock, then the depression, then the anger, and _then _the overly-embarrassingly cute happiness.

Kaoru-dono was one big mystery…but I was happy to see her smile like that.

At that point, I don't think it occurred to my whether or not we were in a public restaurant. If it was the kiss she liked, then so be it, she'll get more of 'em.

I think I let my shyness fall behind somewhere with my guilt as I smiled back at her and stole another kiss. Maybe I did take the marriage situation a little dramatically…

But man, her lips were soft.

_And you thought you couldn't be a husband to her…_

I ignored Battousai and pulled Kaoru into an embrace and wiped her tears away. She sniffled and asked me the question that made my heart collapse.

"Kenshin…did you truly dread the pretend engagement _that _much…?"

_Damnit, I knew this question would come up…_

I could only shake my head and apologize once more. I always produced false information…

Kaoru-dono sighed sniffed once more.

"I'm sorry, Kenshin…"

Wait, wait , wait, wait. What?.!

Did _she _just say sorry? Hold on! Something wasn't right here!

"You probably had a heart attack when you learned about it…heh, I'm not a reasonable bride, really…"

_Shut her up, idiot! Don't let her think that! It's not true! Damnit! Augh! _

Once again, an impulse came over me.

"Kaoru Kamiya, don't you dare think that for a second."

_Ooo…full name._

_Yeah…impulse._

_I'm starting to like you, Rurouni._

_You never hated me! _

_True…_

Oy…Such distractions those two could be…

Kaoru looked up at me with wide eyes after I said that. Well, what I've started, I'd better finish it.

"It's _my _fault…I over reacted…you'd make a wonderful bride, Kaoru-dono…"

She frowned and looked down, away from me. I wanted to hang my head and groan. I really stink at women…

"Just…not for you."

Her next comment made my heart clench tightly as I directed my gaze to her, wide eyed. Did she…say what I thought she said?

_You've got yourself to blame…_

_De gozaru…ourselves, Battousai…._

_Shut up…_

God, I wanted to beat my head against a wooden wall! Couldn't those two just shut it for a moment? I couldn't think of anything to say…my mouth was dry as she probably awaited for some reply of mine. And to my dismay, she stood up and walked out of the restaurant…Just…like…that.

_Great…this sucks…_

_De gozaru…._

Just me…myself…and I…

Suddenly, anger flared within me. What was I doing, moping around? I quickly stood onto my feet and raced after her. I have no idea what came over me within those couple of moments, but I wasn't going to let her get away from me that easily.

No way, no how.

I quickly caught up with her and grabbed her wrist. She stopped with her running and turned to look at me, tears in her eyes once again.

"Kaoru-dono, listen to me…what you saw today…wasn't what it looked…Kaoru, It's not that-"

"What did you just call me…?"

Oro?

What _did _I just call her…?

"Um…pardon?"

She gazed at me, wide eyed as she turned around slightly.

"You…called me Kaoru…"

I blinked, absolutely clueless.

…OH!

"Gomen nasai, Kaoru-dono! I didn't mean-"

Before I could finish, she quickly wrapped her arms around my neck in a tight embrace.

What….

The hell…?

This is nuts! Absolutely nuts! Was she happy or sad? Mad or content?

I didn't know anymore..

Ugh, my head hurts…

"Kaoru-dono, what…"

She sniffled once more. Ok…she was either happy or sad…but which one?.!

She laughed once more and shook her head.

"You called me Kaoru for the first time…"

She laughed once more and sighed, pulling away. Ok, she was happy…I hope…

She looked at my expression and laughed. Was I grinning like an idiot? Or did I just look like an idiot…? Either way, it was funny. She wiped her tears away, still laughing slightly.

"Kami, this day was crazy…"

Oh, indeed! She took the words right out of my mouth. Well, she was happy. Better use that to my advantage.

"Kaoru-do….Kaoru, listen. Please. I'm sorry…I never meant to act that way…the truth is that I was just…not ready…I guess. I couldn't see myself a worthy husband type…"

Kaoru shook her head. Oh please, don't hurt anymore of my brain cells in one of your confusing emotion changes, Kaoru, please…

"Kenshin, it's alright…I understand."

She…did?

"Just promise me that next time you'll tell me what type of gift it is…alright?"

I blinked a few times before nodding rapidly.

"Of course!...And…I'm sorry I missed your birthday…"

She smiled once more, laughed while shaking her head and leaned upward and placed a small peck on my cheek.

"Happy Tanabata, Kenshin…"

She gazed at me a moment, a waiting smile on her face as I looked into her eyes. I held my cheek a moment before smirking. Impulse or not, I was a greedy man.

"You know, no one would accept that kiss, Kaoru…"

Her smile dropped from her face as she cocked her head to the side in confusion. Oh boy, it was fun to be the confusing one for a change.

I brought my hand away from my cheek and cupped her chin and leaned downward. I waited for any sign of objection, but received none. Well, who's a lucky boy. I smiled before finally lacing my lips with hers in another kiss. But this time, my modesty had fled me and it lasted longer than before.

My heart was pounding so fast. Damn, her lips felt oh so good.

_I told you we should have given ourselves as a present._

_Battousai, that's enough!_

Where was the off switch on those two?

Kaoru's sigh that emitted into my mouth caused my attention to rear back to what was going on and I quickly forgot the two annoying voices in my head. I tipped my head to the side as a tester and felt Kaoru's lips twist against my own.

That felt good…

I finally pulled away, slowly though, and gazed at her lazily to see her eyes were shut and her mouth was slightly agape. I smirked slightly. So _this _is what it felt like to be in control…

Kaoru _was _a mystery…but I'd have all my life to figure her out…

She finally opened her sapphire eyes and gazed into mine lazily, the light of the moon reflecting in them. I grinned at her and brought my mouth to her ear and let my breath dance there a bit before whispering.

"Happy Tanabata…Kaoru…"

* * *

**End of Mixture Meanings**

Lendra: Well, did it suck or what :D

I can't write one-shots to save my life. And I'm sure I did an awful job on the ending. But I didn't want the original ending of the episode to take place. It was just so…I don't know, disappointing! It was cute, don't get me wrong! But I just wanted to switch things up a bit.

I really hope you guys liked it…it was really long, I know, but…ah, I stink at one shots. Well, I should probably do some sort of index for the words, shouldn't I.

Yukata - sleeping robe

Gi - The top of a training outfit. Or, well, Kenshin's shirt, I guess.

Hakama- The bottoms of a training outfit, or Kenshin's pants.

Oro - Kenshin's sign of exasperation/surprise, or a word used as a substitute for cluelessness. So instead of answering something, he says Oro.

Ohayou - Good morning

Sessha - unworthy one.

dono - Honorific. Kinda like holier than thou art kinda thing.

De gozaru- the polite ending to Kenshin's phrases like that i do, that it does, that i will, that it is, yada yada.

Kami - god, lord, buddha, y'know, the works.

Jou-chan - little miss, missy, Sano's nick-name for Kaoru.

Itai - ouch, ow, ect.

Jujutsu - it's sorta like wrestling...I guess, only more stylish and nifty :D

Tanabata - it's like Valentines day o-o

REVIEW, PLEASE!


End file.
